The Mary Sue Slayer
by delicatedreams
Summary: The Mary Sues are taking over ...only one girl stands in their way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a little while since I've had time to post. I have been writing since I last published all the way back in August, but I have just not completed anything or had time to post until now. I'm going to try to get all six (short) parts of the story out today. This first part will be ridiculously short because it is just meant to set up the story.

So, anyway, I was inspired by this story by…Mary Sues, as the title suggests. We all write them on occasion, so they are a very normal part of a Fanfiction website. The Potter Sue of the Day LiveJournal particularly inspired me; if you ever need a laugh, I advise you go read through some of the stories they post. This story will incorporate different aspects of Mary Sues and is meant to be a comedy. So, all I have to say now is please don't take this story too seriously! Enjoy!

The Mary Sue Slayer

Chapter One: The Transformation Begins

Charlotte Davidson had just taken over the family business at the very young age of 16. What was this business? Why, her family was in charge of killing Mary Sues. They were known by the Fanfiction world as the Sue Slayers and were greatly feared by poor writers. Meanwhile, they were revered by anyone with an ounce of writing ability or an appreciation for realistic stories.

But, you see, the problem was that poor Charlotte was also battling the Mary Sue within herself. Would it be necessary to sacrifice herself because she was a Mary Sue? Or would such a sacrifice make her even more of a Mary Sue? What a dilemma. Charlotte wanted to be a good Sue Slayer like her mother and aunts before her, but her own Mary Sue was strong.

xxx

Early one morning Charlotte peered at herself in the mirror. Her plain brown hair suddenly had completely natural-looking glossy auburn highlights, and her simple blue eyes had romantic streaks of emerald through them. Shit, the Mary Sue was way too close to the surface. After staring for another couple of moments, Charlotte shimmied out of her polka-dotted pajamas and into a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Tugging an old Braves' baseball cap, she took a seat at her desktop computer and pulled up . As usual, the site was brimming with awful fantasy fulfillments and peepul hu writes lyk dis. Goodness, was there any more horrible way to destroy the English language? Charlotte surfed the website for several minutes and finally decided on a completely atrocious Harry potter Fanfiction that featured a Mary Sue who was Hermione's gorgeous cousin that also just happened to be part of a prophecy and happened to be in involved in a love triangle with both Lucius and Draco Malfoy, who turned out to be amazingly nice guys underneath the Death Eater exterior.

"Well, here we go again," Charlotte murmured, closing her eyes and concentrating on the story. With a faint pop, she disappeared from her desk chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mary Sues, Trust, and Pixie Dust

"Hey Charlotte," a familiar voice said gloomily.

"How are you doing Harry?" Charlotte smiled at the very familiar character.

"Not so great; Hermione has this gorgeous cousin who is our new friend, but she is constantly sneaking out to snog Draco or even his father! Did I mention she is American?"

"Oh yuck! It's worse than I thought! Why do teenagers insist on destroying your wonderful world?"

Harry shook his head miserably and stared out the dormitory window. "I have no idea, but I am so glad you are here. Can you fix it?"

"It ought to be no problem; I mean, at least she doesn't possess some ridiculous magical ability. I'll see you around Harry."

"Good luck," he said quietly, giving Charlotte a small wave as she left.

Canon characters were almost always pleased to see Charlotte. They wanted their stories back to normal because, frankly, most original characters (OCs) – especially original girl characters (OGCs) – were obnoxious, annoying, completely manipulated the story around themselves. The only story that really was not fond of Charlotte was _Twilight_. However, that was unsurprising to Charlotte as _Twilight_ was virtually an awful vampire Fanfiction on its own. After trying to fix a couple of fics, Charlotte had given up and just left the Mary Sues and Bella (*cough* Mary Sue to the extreme *cough) to the annoyingly perfect Edward. He could deal with them on his own. And hey, maybe one day he would snap and end up sucking them all dry like a real vampire would. Now _that_ would be one awesome Fanfiction.

Charlotte made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts in search of her new Mary Sue. She passed by many canon characters that looked rather perturbed, including a very pissed-off looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey! Pansy!" Charlotte shouted at the pug-faced teenager. "Have you seen that new girl anywhere?"

"Who? Oh, that bitch Gigi Granger? She's off snogging _my_ boyfriend out by the green houses! Would you give her a good punch for me Charlotte?"

"I just might Pansy; I always enjoy beating the perfect faces of Mary Sues to a pulp." Charlotte started to leave and then slowly turned back to Pansy. "Look, can I give you some advice Pansy?"

The other girl just shrugged. "Whatever. Go ahead."

"One day, you and Draco will no longer be canon, so you might want to think about looking at other men. And may I just point out to you that Cormac McClaggen is pretty much a stud?"

A rare smile slipped onto the face of the Slytherin. "Thanks Char. I'll keep that in mind, especially since Cormac is a hottie."

As Charlotte walked off, she did a slight double take. Had Pansy just given her a cute, buddy-buddy nickname? Oh no! It was another Mary Sue Symptom! Charlotte hastened her pace down the hallways. Maybe getting out of the story more quickly would help.

Draco and Gigi had migrated over to the lake by the time Charlotte made it outside. Their snogging was hot and heavy, and, mainly, it was absolutely disgusting. Who would want to read about that? Charlotte gave a little cough in an attempt to politely get their attention. They ignored her. She tried again, a bit louder, and they still ignored her.

"EXCUSE ME!" she finally exclaimed.

Reluctantly, Gigi/Mary Sue stopped sucking Draco's face off. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," Charlotte replied happily, giving a little wave. "I happen to be a Mary Sue Slayer."

"A what?" Gigi looked frustrated, but Draco looked slightly relieved; clearly the spell of the Mary Sue was already wearing off him.

"You are what is known as a Fanfiction Mary Sue." Charlotte launched into a brief summarization of just what a Mary Sue was and which particular traits Gigi was guilty of perpetrating. "So, you see, you have two main options. You can either A) choose to blend into the background here and leave the main characters alone or B) be deleted by me."

"I am not leaving or blending," the Mary Sue growled, looking a bit like an angry Veela.

"Suit yourself." Charlotte shrugged and pulled a computer keyboard out of the knapsack she had brought with her. "Please step away from Gigi, Draco, so that I don't accidentally delete you."

Draco scurried away from the Mary Sue; the spell of the Mary Sue had completely worn off of him. But, suddenly, Lucius Malfoy came running up the pathway that led from the gates to the school!

"Don't you touch her!" he shouted, throwing his arms around Gigi who looked relieved and immensely pleased with herself. His trademark sneer and scathing tone were quite glaringly absent.

"Oh Lucius, she has you so OOC!"

"What?" he sneered.

"It means out of character! But what a relief! You _can_ still sneer. Now, please, step aside."

"But I love her!" he exclaimed, pulling her even closer.

"I didn't want to result to this…but I guess I really have no choice." With a little click, Charlotte opened the side pocket on her bag. She pulled out a small packet of shimmering gold dust.

"What have you got there?" Draco asked, peering at the dust with utter fascination.

"Pixie Dust. I got a nice supply of it from Tinkerbell when I went to exterminate a Mary Sue that had helped Captain Hook get into London."

"How will making my father fly fix this?" A hint of disdain and disbelief had drifted into his voice.

"Seriously Draco? Don't you think that the pixie dust created by J. M. Barrie was just pixie dust? Ever heard of symbolism?" Draco nodded, his cheeks becoming tinged with magenta embarrassment. "This pixie dust is full of innocence and a child-like quality that will hopefully return Lucius to his "innocent" state before his character was corrupted by Miss Gigi here. Get it now little Malfoy?"

"Er – yes. Continue then."

Getting straight to the point, Charlotte took a pinch of the dust and tossed it at Lucius. His face momentarily went blank, and then it was filled with rage and loathing. He immediately shot away from Gigi, grumbling about "filthy mudblood sirens." Charlotte's job had become easy. With a couple of darts of her lithe fingers (Lithe? Oh shit, there was the Mary Sue popping through!), Charlotte typed Gigi's full name into the keyboard and poised her index finer over the delete button.

"Any last words Miss Mary Sue?" Charlotte drawled.

"Oh shit," the Mary Sue muttered. With a final click, she disappeared.

"Thanks Charlotte," Lucius and Draco chimed simultaneously. "Can we treat you to dinner?"

"No," Charlotte snapped quickly.

The older man and teenage boy both looked upset. "Why not Char?" Draco asked, his blue-grey eyes smoldering sexily for her. (What the hell? Stupid Mary Sues, messing with the English language.)

"Yeah, don't you want dinner to end with a smoking-hot threesome?" Lucius added.

"NO!" Charlotte shouted, backing away from the pair. "Draco/Lucius is one of the most disturbing ships ever, and I would never, ever, as a Mary Sue Slayer, support it. I'm out of here." And with another little pop, she was gone.

A moment later, Charlotte opened her eyes and found herself back in her computer chair. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. A wave of exhaustion swept over her. She glanced over at the clock; it was only 6am, so Charlotte figured she could get another couple of hours of sleep before her mother forced her out of bed to do chores. So Charlotte did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I Don't WANT to Be a Mary Sue

When Charlotte was mowing the front lawn several hours later, she started to notice people staring at her, most of them being boys. Sure she was in a tank top and short shorts, but no one had ever done this before when she was mowing the lawn. This situation was uncomfortable and worried Charlotte. What was her own Mary Sue up to now?

Charlotte darted into her home as soon as she finished with the grass. One look in the mirror and she shrieked.

"What's wrong baby?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Just get in here!"

"What co – oh my lord!" Mrs. Davidson stopped and stared at her daughter.

Glossy auburn waves cascaded down to her suddenly flawless C-cup breasts, and glamorous emerald eyes peered out from thick, long lashes. Everything about Charlotte's new body was flawless, except for a skinny white scar on her neck from a battle with a vampire Mary Sue. However, this single disfigurement just served to make her appear exotic and dangerous instead of unattractive. The Mary Sue within Charlotte had fully taken over her appearance. What would the Mary Sue take over next?

"I don't want to be a Mary Sue, Mama," Charlotte practically wailed as a cool river of tears washed over her rosy cheeks.

"Contact with other Mary Sues is corrupting you. Maybe you should take a break from the business."

"But I can't just stop being a Sue Slayer."

"Well, then you will have to fight hard against your Mary Sue! Think to yourself what a Mary Sue would do and make sure to do the exact opposite."

Charlotte sniffled, noticing in the mirror that her face no longer became red and splotchy when she cried. For some reason, Charlotte really missed the way her eyes crinkled up unattractively when tears leaked out and how a bead of snot would clog up her left nostril. Those were things that made her human, and they were gone.

"It will be okay baby," Mrs. Davidson said softly. "You are strong enough to handle this."  
"What happens if I'm not?"

"We'll cross that bridge later; there is no need to discuss that bridge if you do not have to cross the river."

Charlotte smiled slightly. "That was sort of deep mother. However, it was also Mary Sueish…"

A rosy blush crept up into Mrs. Davidson's cheeks. "There is a Mary Sue deep down inside of all of us. My particular Mary Sue likes to give cliché advice."

With a heaving sigh, Charlotte wiped away the remained of her tears. "I need to clear my mind; I'm going to go find another Mary Sue to slay."

"Is that really, um, wise?"

"Look mama, you were a Sue Slayer once. You get what it is like to be one. Sometimes you just have to get on and rip a Mary Sue to shreds."

"Basically, yes. But in my slaying days, you had to actually go out and search for Mary Sues. WE didn't have internet archives to browse like you do. But, yes, I get your point. Just be careful, okay? You have me worried."

Charlotte left the half-bath where she had been gazing at her Mary Sue's reflection. Within moments, she was back at her desk searching for an easy Mary Sue to take care of. An awful Fanfiction based off the _Vampire Diaries_ TV series caught her attention; the Mary Sue in that Fanfiction had basically just replaced Elena's role in the story. Seriously, why did some people even bother writing fanfiction?

"Long time no see, Charlotte," Damon Salvatore said when Charlotte landed on his bed.

"Hey Damon," Charlotte squeaked. Damon was the one fictional character that she had a hard time working around…because she was head-over-heels in love with his character, both from the TV series and the book series.

"You look ravishing. Did you change your hair or something?"

"Yeah, basically that." She looked away from him, working to hide her blush.

"So, do you think this time around I could perhaps have the tiniest sip of your blood? I bet it's delicious." Damon smirked at her, oozing sex appeal.

"No way Damon. That is not going to happen."

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Worth a shot. Anyway, what brings you into my humble life this time?"

"Ellen Graves, your new Mary Sue. She's a huge rip-off of Elena."

"I thought Miss Graves seemed a bit too familiar. However, despite the advances she has made on me, I really don't like her. May I assist you in taking care of her?"

"Well." Charlotte hesitated. "Okay, fine. What could it hurt?"

"Other than Miss Graves you mean?" Damon chuckled and turned towards the door. "Come on Charlotte; I know where the Mary Sue will be."

With her heart fluttering ever so slightly, Charlotte hurried after Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I have been lazy – er, I mean busy. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Mary Sue is Winning…or is She?

"How am I supposed to slay Ellen in the middle of a school dance?" Charlotte hissed at Damon. The pair was standing at the edge of the gym near the main door.

"I have an idea. Dance with me."

"Wh" – But Damon had her whisked out onto the gym's temporary dance floor before she could say a word.

"She's watching us," Damon breathed into Charlotte's ear as they swayed.

"Oh." Charlotte's eyes widened as she understood. "She'll follow us out if we leave…"

"We should give it a few minutes, or she might get suspicious. She may be a Mary Sue, but she is rather smart." Damon drew Charlotte even closer. "So where have you been? We have had so many Mary Sues popping in and out, and I haven't seen you around in awhile."

"Well, um, you see…" Charlotte couldn't exactly tell Damon she had been avoiding his story because she fancied him.

"I like you as well," Damon whispered, reading her as easily as a children's book.

For a minute, Charlotte's heart soared. He liked her back! Then the reality of the situation dawned on her. She tugged away from Damon's tight embrace. "No you don't."

"But I do! I can't explain it, but I know that I have not felt this way about anyone since Katherine."

"You don't understand Damon. You don't really like _me_!" She shrugged away from his fingers as he reached for her. "I have to go." Charlotte darted towards the gym door.

"Charlotte! Wait!" Damon chased after her, clearly forgetting he could catch up with her in an instant because of his super-human speed. Only a few paces behind him, Ellen followed.

But Charlotte didn't wait. Her heart was pounding all the way up into her throat as tears threatened to fall. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, but it did not matter. The Mary Sue was mocking her; she must have understood how much Charlotte liked Damon!

By the time she bothered to look at her surroundings, she had made it all the way out to the football field. Damon appeared by her side as soon as she stopped running. Charlotte also noticed Ellen just as she ducked behind a hedge.

"Just go Damon; you think you like me, but you are only attracted to the Mary Sue that is trying to take over me."

In a split second, Damon had his arms wrapped firmly around Charlotte's waist with his face just centimeters away from her face. "Have you ever seen me falling for any of the Mary Sues that have walked through my story?"

"N-no I haven't," Charlotte started to say, but then her whole body tensed as she saw Ellen lunging at Damon with a crudely fashioned stake. "Damon! Watch" – Damon had shoved Charlotte out of the way and lunged at Ellen before Charlotte could finish her warning.

Damon wrestled the stake from Ellen's dainty fingers and pinned her to the football turf. "Quick! Your keyboard!"

Hurriedly, Charlotte yanked her magical keyboard out of her knapsack and keyed in Ellen's name. "Let her go Damon! I'm ready!" Damon darted off of Ellen just as Charlotte rammed down the delete button.

"Good teamwork Charlotte," Damon said. "Charlotte?" She was gone. Kicking at the football turf, Damon slowly started to trudge back up to the school.

xxx

With a gasp, Charlotte materialized on her computer chair and automatically felt different. Hesitantly, she reached up and touched her hair. She gave a little shriek of joy; it was frizzy! She had done something to shove back her Mary Sue! Was it her rejection of Damon?

"Is that you Charlotte?" her mother's voice asked from somewhere down the hallway.

"Yes! Guess what!" She did not wait for her mother's response. "My hair is frizzy!"

Mrs. Davidson appeared in the doorway. "That's wonderful! What did you do to your Mary Sue?"

"I think my rejection of Damon Salvatore did it!"

"From _The Vampire Diaries_?"

With a nod, Charlotte said, "I think my Mary Sue tempted him because she knows that I like him. He told me he liked me, but I insisted he did not and fled. Then I slayed another Mary Sue and headed home."

"Darling…I don't – never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind," Mrs. Davidson mumbled, a small smile creeping onto her face. "You'll figure it all out on your own soon enough."

Charlotte peered at her mother. What was she talking about?

"Oh, by the way, Meg called," her mother said before she left. "I think she wanted to go to a movie or something. You should go; it's a chance to be normal."

A chance to be normal, what a concept. Charlotte had never really thought about normalcy for she had just accepted the life she had been given. Did she want to be normal? No, she decided, she liked slaying Sues. But it also wouldn't hurt to be normal for a little while, so she picked up the phone to call Meg back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: There's A Moral to this Story?

"I had a nice time Meg," Charlotte said as Meg's Prius pulled back into Charlotte's driveway.

"I miss hanging out with you," her friend replied. Meg was the only person that knew about the Sue Slaying; all of Charlotte's other old friends just thought that she was being an anti-social bitch.

"Is it…your job…that's made you look like that?" Meg motioned at Charlotte's glossy auburn locks and curvy (but toned) body.

With a sigh, Charlotte nodded. "I may have to give it up if my transformation to Mary Suedom gets too close to completion. I could have found a way to reverse the process, though."

"That – er – sounds fascinating, except for the fact that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"Basically by going into the stories to slay the so-called "Mary Sues," I am allowing my own personal Mary Sue to get control over me. It is really bad and could end my career."

"Oh, well maybe you could hang out with everyone again if that happened. I mean, would not being able to slay Mary Sues really be that bad?"

"Yes!" Charlotte quipped.

"Why Charlotte, why?" A gentle, concerned look filled Meg's eyes.

"I – I don't know. I guess because Mary Sues are the scourge of the fanfiction world."

"But they aren't hurting anyone. If you stumble across one, you can just stop reading about her."

"What about the integrity of the original work the fanfiction is centered on?"

"Just read or watch the original then!" Meg exclaimed, pounding a hand against the steering wheel. "I hate reading a fanfiction with a Mary Sue as much as the next girl, but you can always read the original or take the time to find a good fanfiction. Truth be told, I believe Mary Sue writers have just as much right to write on as the woman who wrote the awesome Snape fic "The Moment It Began." In a way, all fanfiction is fantasy fulfillment…that's why it is fanfiction: because it involves something not exclusively seen in canon. Unfortunately, Mary Sues just take that factor to the extreme."

"But Mary Sue writers are just such awful writers!"

"Not all of them. Some have weaknesses to work on just like all of the "good" writers do. We've all written Mary Sues at some point, you know. And besides, even if they all sucked, look at some of the crap that actually gets published. Ever heard of _Twilight_? Sadly, it's a best-seller." Meg glanced at a bewildered Charlotte and fell silent for a moment. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that the fanfiction world would survive without you. I guess it's pretty cool that you're defending fictional characters and all, but they can manage to survive because of the original works they come from. Plus, there will always be Mary Sues, and there is no way that you can get rid of all of them."

"Wow Meg, just wow." Charlotte's face suddenly had a curious expression on it. "Would you come inside with me? I think I have someone that I want you to meet."

A confused Meg climbed out of the Prius and trailed after Charlotte into the house. What exactly was going on?

"Thank goodness you're home," Charlotte's mother said as Charlotte entered the living room. "We have a minor prob – oh, hello Meg."

"Meg knows about us, so it's okay Mom." Charlotte's emerald-streaked eyes swept over her mother's stressed face. "What's going on?"

"That is what is going on!" Mrs. Davidson exclaimed, throwing out a hand in the direction of the recliner in the corner. Charlotte and Meg had both completely missed that there was a young man reclining lazily in the chair.

"Damon!" Charlotte shrieked. "Wh-what? How?"

"I don't know exactly what happened," he said, standing up and slowly walking towards her. "when you left, I could do nothing but wait for you to come back. It was very odd and out of character for me. Normally I just brood about Katherine, bother Stefan, and kill…but you changed all of that!" His fingers brushed softly against her temple as he pushed her hair behind her ear. "And then I let my feelings for you slip out to the witch Bonnie, and I materialized in your living room. I guess she helped me. Or maybe she just wanted to get rid of me. I'm not sure which, but I don't really care."

"How long have I been gone from your world?"

"Several months!"

"Whoa, I guess time passes very differently in my world and fanfiction."

"Wait a second," Meg interjected. 'Damon? As in Damon Salvatore? As in _The Vampire Diaries_?"

"Yes Meg," Charlotte replied. "This is who I actually wanted you to meet, but not here! He shouldn't be here! It has to be incredibly dangerous to have a vampire in a world where they don't exist!"

"Yeah, about that," Damon started. "I think being thrust into your world knocked the vampire out of me!"

xxx

_Fangirl: How is that even possible?_

_Me: My story. I can do whatever I want to._

_Fangirl: But this is just getting ridiculous!_

_Me: …_

_Fangirl: WHAT?  
Me: I think you missed the whole point of this story._

_Fangirl: But you un-vampired Damon!!!_

_Me: Your point?_

_Fangirl: FIX IT!_

_Me: Just get out! Get out and let me finish this story! *Shoves the fangirl away from the fanfiction*_

xxx

"I'm very confused by all of this," Meg murmured. "Maybe I should just leave."

"I think I can clear things up a little bit for everyone," Mrs. Davidson said quietly.

Charlotte rounded on her mother. "What is going on Mom? What are you not sharing with me about this whole Sue Slayer thing?"

"20 years ago, I fell head over heels in love while I was slaying. My Mary Sue transformation started around that time so I blamed it on my affiliation with the character. However, the more I avoided him, the worse it got. I personally believe that y rejection of the pursuit was very Mary Sue-ish instead of truly being self-sacrificing. When my man followed me out into the real world like Damon came after you, I became myself again."

"Wait, does that mean my father is a real world manifestation of some fictional character?" [Note: Mr. and Mrs. Davidson have been divorced for 10 years, so Charlotte barely knows her father. I would have introduced this sooner, but I figured in the spirit of this story, it might as well be a random mention in a note.]

"James Davidson was formerly known as James T. Kirk."

"WHAT?"

A/N: It'd be really mean for me to end the story there, wouldn't it? But that's basically the end of the plot. A final part will be posted very soon to wrap things up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the end. Thanks for putting up with another one of my rambling parodies! Hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter Six: The End?

"Wow Char, you look gorgeous," Damon breathed as Charlotte swept down the staircase in a whirl of black tulle and green silk.

"You cleaned up pretty well yourself for like your thousandth prom," She said, taking his outstretched hand.

"Well, it is my first prom as a human, and I'm finally not going for the sole purpose of feeding on young flesh, so I figured I ought to look nice."

It was almost a full ten months after Damon had materialized in the real world and Charlotte had discovered that her father was indeed James Tiberius Kirk of Star Fleet. Since then documents had been forged for Damon so that he could attend high school with Charlotte; Mrs. Davidson passed him off as the son of a family friend. Charlotte, having turned 17 at the end of the summer. Had started her senior year with a hot, mysterious, and new boyfriend. She also scaled back on her Sue Slaying, only slaying the truly toxic Mary Sues. This was mainly due to Meg's speech about Mary Sues; it had really impacted Charlotte's way of thinking.

For the most part, Charlotte's old friends embraced her return. They all loved Damon, and his arrival may have had a lot to do with their quick absorption of Charlotte back into their group. Meg and Damon remained the only ones who knew about Charlotte's job and her father.

After learning the truth about her father, Charlotte managed to get back in touch with him. James T. Kirk the space captain had evolved into James Davidson the very successful science-fiction author. They met (for the first time since Charlotte was 6) right before school started and had been visiting each other as often as possible ever since. Charlotte really liked her father even though he was an egotistical philanderer.

In all, Charlotte was still living a rather crazy life, but she loved it. She especially loved that almost all traces of her personal Mary Sue had vanished. Occasionally weird Mary Sue things would happen, but Charlotte could handle that.

However, things were about to get very strange…

When Charlotte entered prom on Damon's arm, she could sense that something was off.

"Charlotte!" Meg shouted, rushing up to the couple. "There's something you should know right away. A new girl showed up as the date of the quarterback. There is something very fishy about her…she seems perfect."

Charlotte gulped. "What's her name?"

"Mary Sue."

_Finite_


End file.
